


Never be satisfied

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Lucissa (Lucius/Narcissa Malfoy). [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: The sad truth.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Lucissa (Lucius/Narcissa Malfoy). [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046716
Kudos: 4





	Never be satisfied

Our tale begins in Draco and Astoria Malfoy's house a few months after their wedding, his parents are visiting.

Lucius smiled. "You two seem happy, so when should we be expecting grandchildren; son? A month? Two?"

Draco muttered, "You're never satisfied, father. I married the girl you betrothed me to from birth and now you want grandchildren? You'll never be satisfied, will you?"

Narcissa told him, "He only wants what's best for you, Draco."

Draco shook his head. "No, he only wants what he thinks is best for me; mother. Which isn't the same thing."

Astoria who had been silently watching their conversation unfold up until this point, suddenly spoke up, "I think that you should leave, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius asked, "Do you really want that, son?"

Draco stated, "For once, I entirely agree with my dear wife here. Leave, father. If you want to avoid being hexed or worse."

Narcissa grabbed Lucius's arm and replied, "I'll be around again next week, I hope that's alright."

Astoria beamed, "You're always welcome, Mrs Malfoy. We love having you."

Draco added, "As long as you leave father at home."


End file.
